


The Punishment Due

by Anonymous Sea Otter (Roachbugg)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Theo, Dark Scott, Dom Scott McCall, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, How Do I Tag, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sub Theo, Top Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Anonymous%20Sea%20Otter
Summary: Scott show's Theo just how much he's hurt him With Sex. Set During 6A.Theo looked up as he heard the door open the station was quiet utterly empty save for himself currently locked in a cell. He heard Scott's familiar heartbeat get closer until Scott rounded the corner and came into view. He smirked at Scott not expecting to see him. "So I get visitation rights? Do I get to choose my visitors or..""Shut up Theo." Theo quirked a brow, Scott was pissed. He could smell it radiating off the Alpha. His anger was undercut with a healthy layer of disappointment, Theo had a feeling both were directed at him. Before he could come up with a witty retort, Scott unlocked the cell door. The alpha's eyes were blazing read sending a shiver down his spine. Scott was taking deep angry breaths, and Theo had a sneaking suspicion he was about to get punched.Scott lunged at him spinning him around and knocking his head painfully against the bars.





	The Punishment Due

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonzDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/gifts).



Theo looked up as he heard the door open the station was quiet utterly empty save for himself currently locked in a cell. He heard Scott's familiar heartbeat get closer until Scott rounded the corner and came into view. He smirked at Scott not expecting to see him. "So I get visitation rights? Do I get to choose my visitors or.."     
  
"Shut up Theo." Theo quirked a brow, Scott was pissed. He could smell it radiating off the Alpha. His anger was undercut with a healthy layer of disappointment, Theo had a feeling both were directed at him. Before he could come up with a witty retort, Scott unlocked the cell door. The alpha's eyes were blazing read sending a shiver down his spine. Scott was taking deep angry breaths, and Theo had a sneaking suspicion he was about to get punched.  
  
Scott lunged at him spinning him around and knocking his head painfully against the bars. Before Theo could Defend himself Scott trapped his arms behind his back with a pair of handcuffs. "Scott, what are you doing?" He was dazed from the impact with the bars this wasn't normal Scott behavior.  
  
"I said shut up." Scott's voice boomed inside his skull like a clap of thunder. Theo grunted in pain as Scott pressed his face against the bars harder this time. His pulse thundered in his ears as Scott reached around his middle and undid Theo's belt. "Do you have any Idea how much pain you've cause Theo? How much you hurt my pack and me? Did you think you'd get away with it? That I'd just forget? That I'd forgive you?" This was what this was about? Punishment? He swallowed thickly as Scott pulled his pants down along with his underwear. He jumped letting out a pained yelp as Scott's hand left a stinging blow on his now bare ass.  
  
"I don't even have the words to express it, but I'm going to give you a taste of the pain you caused Theo." Theo froze as he heard Scott's zipper being lowered. Scott was really going to do this? He wasn't given long to contemplate Scott's motives he heard Scott spit, felt it hit his hole and gasped as Scott smeared his spit over Theo's entrance.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Theo screamed as Scot speared him with his massive member. Forcing his way inside him with a hate-filled growl. A searing pain burned through his abdomen blurring his vision as Scott railed him. He didn't give him time to adjust he didn't stop. He slammed into him like a jackhammer. Scott's Hand went around his throat cutting circulation to his brain, and he was hoisted up flush against Scott's body.  
  
"You'll never be an alpha Theo, You'll never have any power. You are a bitch, a lying, manipulative, traitorous, murdering bitch. That's exactly how I'm going to treat you." Scott's grip tightened making the chimera dizzy and blurring his vision. Scott slammed into him harder unrelentingly battering his abused insides. The pain was immense Scott was pouring every ounce of hurt and anger he could into Theo's body. A small part of his brain was quite aware he could get free if he wanted. Scott had left the door open. He'd used standard handcuffs one's Theo could easily break. But the Chimera didn't want to be free. He deserved this Scott was right, he was a liar a traitor, a murderer, and in the end, it had gained him nothing.  
  
The pain slowly ebbed into pleasure as Scott continued deep dicking him. Theo's brain was overloaded with sensation a thick fog cast over his mind from the tight grip Scott had on his neck denying his brain blood flow. It still hurt, Scott wasn't showing any mercy. He was passing his pain to Theo and seeking only his own pleasure.  
  
"You're enjoying this aren't you bitch?" Theo didn't speak all he could do was moan and whimper in pain and pleasure as he was taken by the Alpha. Scott growled dangerously slapping his ass hard. "I Asked you a question."  
  
"YES! Punish me Alpha I deserve it." Theo sobbed as Scott pulled out of him and hissed in pain when his back hit the bars. Scott lifted him up, holding the Chimera's weight effortlessly as he slammed his cock back in. Scott's eyes were still glowing, and his fangs were extended, the hatred burning in Scott's eyes looked so out of place, and Theo had done that. He'd made Scott hate him. For some reason that thought hurt more than the relentless ass fucking, he was taking. "I'm sorry Scott." Some of the hate in Scott's gaze ebbed, not much but just a bit. Scott's claws dug into his thighs as he shifted getting deeper and growling in pleasure as the alpha continued his hate fucking.  
   
"You could have been my beta Theo, had my protection, my affection, my devotion. But you threw it all away. Instead, you got nothing." Theo's chest contorted into a tight knot of emotion. Scott's voice was undercut with hurt, with betrayal, he shouldn't have cared about Scott's feelings. But he did he'd hurt Scott, deeply wounded someone he'd come to respect even admire. He didn't even deserve to have this much of Scott's attention. Scott should have left him in hell it was where he belonged.  
  
"I'm sorry Scott, I'm so fucking sorry." Scott paused he relentless pounding for a split second locking eyes with Theo. "Give me all your pain, I deserve it." There was another minor softening of his harsh glare as he started fucking again. The Alpha carried the Chimera over too the wide bench running the length of the cell he lies him out on the bench kneeling between Theo's legs. He pulled Theo's jeans and underwear off freeing his limbs from their cloth and Denim prison allowing the Chimera hook his ankles around Scott's waist. The Alpha resheathed his manhood in Theo's hole which was now loose slick with Scott's precum and the Chimera's sweat. Theo let out a groan as the alpha started pistoning into him harshly again. It hurt so much, but it felt so fucking good.  
  
His blood flow to his brain was cut again as Scott's hand cupped his throat putting light pressure on his Jugular and Carotid. The dominant hold made his cock throb leaking heavily against his shirt. The chimera hissed in pain as Scott's sharp claws cut through his shirt and left long red lines down his chest. The werewolf tore Theo's shirt the rest of the way off leaving him entirely bare, save for his socks and boots. The handcuffs dug into his back and wrists painfully, but he needed the pain. Theo needed Scott to punish him, he wanted Scott's forgiveness.  
  
Scott hoisted Theo up into his arms rocking back on his heels and sinking deeper into Theo. Theo lay his head on Scott's shoulder whispering apologies into his ear, Scott's movement's slowly became less hostile and more passionate. He was still rough, but he wasn't purposefully hurting Theo anymore. "Fucker," Scott grumbled snapping the chain linking the handcuffs and letting the Chimera wrap his arms around his shoulders. Theo focused on the thick member stretching his insides and driving against his prostate. Waves of pleasure rolled through Theo his cock painfully hard and weeping against Scott's shirt. He wouldn't cum unless Scott told him he could but god he wanted too. He hadn't gotten off since before he was dragged into hell by the skinwalkers. Scott's hips were stuttering he knew the alpha was close the cock inside him pulsed and throbbed filling him deeply.  
  
"Can I cum Scott? Please let me cum." Theo's balls ached and throbbed painfully, congested and full of seed. Scott growled at him slamming his hips into Theo roughly again still gripping the Chimera tightly.  
  
"Promise me you can be better and I'll let you cum." Theo threw back his head and let out a sobbing moan. He'd do anything for Scott at this point.  
  
"I'll try to better Scott I promise, I don't know how but I'll learn." Scott surprised him by kissing him roughly and passionately angling his hips, so he was directly hitting Theo's prostate. THe chimera whimpered into the kiss clinging to Scott tightly trying to pour all his regret and apology into the kiss. Scott broke the kiss dragging his teeth across Theo's lower lip as he drew back.  
  
"You can cum Theo." Theo sealed his lips back over Scott's bouncing harshly in his lap and howling as he shot his release between their bodies covering both of them in his cum. Scott pulled out of him standing up and stroking himself. "On your knees."  
  
Theo dropped quickly to his knees in front of the Alpha liking his lips as he watched Scott stroke his massive cock. "Open your mouth bitch." Theo opened his mouth wide and sticking out his tongue. Scott let out a pleased grow jerking himself faster and roaring as he sprayed cum all over Theo's face and into his mouth. Theo swallowed what was in his mouth looking up at Scott. "You look good covered in cum," Scott said as he pulled Theo to his feet and hugged him. "You get one more chance Theo, don't blow it."  
  
"I won't," Theo promised as Scott took off the broken handcuffs. Scott stepped out of the cell slamming the door shut. Theo heard Scott's footsteps echo through the empty building and fade into silence. He had just put on his pant's again when Scott returned handing Theo a towel and a clean shirt. One of Scott's shirts. The wiped the cum from his face stashing the towel in his pillowcase. It'd help him sleep he hoped. "I meant what I said Scott I'll try to do better."  
  
"I hope so Theo, don't disappoint me." The nodded watching Scott turned to leave. He didn't smell angry anymore he smelt relieved. Had he planned this or was it spur of the moment. Either way, it had worked. Theo sat down putting his face in his hands and enjoying the scent of Scott hanging all around him. He could really get used to it. Theo swore to himself, at that moment he'd be a better man not only for Scott but for himself because in the end being the bad guy had gained him precisely zero.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it Is my first Sceo thing it was interesting to write might do more at some point. It was different writing Scott as an Aggressive top instead of a sweet passionate love maker. Anyway enjoy, and feedback is welcome as always


End file.
